An Incognito Relationship
by nat.kat
Summary: What if B didn’t go back to N after the cotillion and spent the night with Chuck? And however will they keep a relationship like that secret?
1. I Wear a Mask Around Everyone But You

.An Incognito Relationship.

rating: T

pairings: CBN

status: in progress

length: multi-parter

author: nat.kat

summary: What if B didn't go back to N after the cotillion and spent the night with Chuck? And however will they keep a relationship like that secret?

note: Starts from a rewritten Hi Society, and continues with select similarities to later episodes.

.I wear a mask around everyone but you.

"You looked hot on Princess Theodore's arm today" He smirks at her, remembering their mandatory dance lessons that morning. She had, in fact looked ravishing, and he couldn't help but stare at her, lest someone notice and catch on to their secret tryst.

"Is that what I am to you? Just an accessory?" She smirks back, secretly wishing that he was her escort.

"Next to him, yes." He grins at her naughtily before proceeding to flip her over. "On me, you'd be so much more" He's trying to tell her that he wants to go public, something that both scares the shit out of him, and makes the butterflies flutter like mad.

She returns the sentiment, though she knows what he is trying to hint. She can't go public with him, not yet. "Yes, but I can't be _on_ you, remember? Because you don't want Nate to find out, and I don't want anyone to"

He frowns momentarily, because he kind of does want Nate to find out. After all the times he hurt Blair, he wants him to know that she's found someone better.

"Unless you learn to behave yourself first," And all thoughts about rubbing his relationship in Nate's face vanish as she reminds him of their early-morning rendezvous.

He's about to reply that he _can_ behave himself, when the elevator bell dings, and Blair's attention is captured.

As soon as Dorota announces Nate, he drops back on the bed, knowing that he can't compete with the golden boy.

She tries to ignore his swelling front as she smiles apologetically, hops off the bed and starts out the door

Hearing her heels clatter down the stairs, he creeps to the door, straining his ears to listen to their conversation.

"What are you doing here, Nate" Her voice is cold and detached, something Chuck is happy to hear.

Nate's words don't please him nearly as much.

"Well I, um, look you know after rehearsal, I just, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I mean the ball's something we've talked about doing together since we were ten years old. And I've given you every reason to hate me."

"True, but keep going"

Her tone is different now, and Chuck is worried that he was right.

As soon as Nate came with his smile and begged for forgiveness, she would go running back to him.

"And the Prince, you know, he's a great dancer and all, but is there any chance you'd go with me instead? For old times sake."

"Nate, after what you pulled on my birthday, the only thing we should be doing together is moving on."

Chuck smirks at this, maybe he was wrong after all.

"I know" He gives a faint chuckle, but continues, "Look, I haven't worn this sweater, in like, forever, and I just pulled it out this morning and found this."

Chuck knows what Nate is talking about, the green sweater, in which Blair had sewed her pin. He remembers Nate complaining about how the sweater was uncomfortable, and Chuck had just shut him up with a pillow thrown from the bed.

"That's my pin, I sewed it there so you would always have my heart on your sleeve"

He laughs, but this time it's a hopeful laugh, and Chuck feels a new worry blossoming in his chest.

"I know, I figured you might need it back, or something, if..."

Blair cuts right in, and he can almost feel Nate's triumph from the top of the stairs.

"No, it was a gift." He can tell what Blair's going to say next, yet he wishes she wouldn't.

"The Prince will understand, maybe we should go to the ball together, as friends"

"Absolutely" He can hear Nate's happiness, and something flares in his chest, and he doesn't quite understand it. Yet he still feels, jealous.

"But only as friends,"

"Just friends"

He looks away, and grabs his coat and scarf, before exiting the room and bumping into Blair.

She takes in his scarf and coat in his arms, and notes the pain in his eyes, yet she doesn't mention it at all.

"Where are you going?"

"Dinner, with Bart, I'll see you tomorrow." He avoids her eyes as he blatantly lies, then walks past her, down the steps.

She's on the landing, frozen.

She could swear she heard the strain in his voice, and wonders if he listened in on his conversation with Nate.

No, he didn't need to be jealous, they technically weren't in a relationship yet and Nate and her were just friends.

She brushes away the thoughts, though they linger uncomfortably at the back of the mind.

* * *

"Blair! Lovely to see you, dear" Lily's voice greets her as she descends the stairs, noting the many guests in her sitting room.

After giving Lily a quick hello, goodbye, she approaches her mother carefully.

"Throwing another dinner party, mother?"

"No, dear this is just a small dinner to celebrate my Bendel's deal. Will you be joining us?" She knows that "will you be joining us" is her mother's way of saying, "I hope you don't stay".

"Sorry, mother, I've got plans with S tonight."

She's about to head into the elevator as she notices something odd.

Bart Bass is coming out of the elevator.

Quickly stepping in his way, she plasters on her best society smile.

"Mr. Bass! Lovely to see you,"

"You too, Blair" His eyes dart around the room, looking for Lily.

"Will Chuck be joining you today?"

He looks at the petite brunette, puzzled.

"No, Chuck usually doesn't join me for dinner. I'm afraid he's got his own schedule." He chuckles without humour, and then spots Lily speaking with none other than Eleanor.

Blair smiles at him,

"Well, then enjoy the party, I'll be going now."

Chuck Bass has some explaining to do.

* * *

If there was one thing Blair Waldorf hated, it was lying. She herself never lied, no she danced and skirted her way around the truth, but she never outright lied. Unless it was completely necessary, of course.

As she pounds on Chuck's door, Chuck can't help but feel a tad bit intimidated as he recognizes the petite brunette, her curls askew as she yells at him.

"Chuck! Open up, I can hear you breathing on the other side!"

Feeling slightly déjà vu about the situation, he slips into his ass persona as easily as slipping on his scarf.

"Waldorf, a pleasure to see you as always, but I'm afraid we'll have to postpone this, ah, meeting. Dinner with Bart, if you must know."

"Don't lie to me Chuck! I just saw Bart at Eleanor's dinner party, are _you_ going to be joining him there Chuck?"

Her brown eyes flash, as his are stricken with something similar to, guilt?

"I didn't think so, so the next time you _lie _to me Chuck, I'd think twice. I can't believe I trusted you! S was right, all along. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

She turns to leave, thinking that her part here is done.

"Blair,"

His whisper, feather soft, carries to her ears, and against her better judgement, she turns around.

"Why? Why did you lie to me Chuck? Why did you leave and lie about dinner?"

He doesn't notice the pain in her eyes, as anger boils up inside him.

"_Why?_ I left because I didn't want to get in the way of you and your precious relationship with _Nathaniel_. I left because I realized that I am nothing to you, but a fuck buddy. You'll always go crawling back to Nate, even if he comes to you first."

He doesn't have a chance to react as her palm comes in contact with his cheek, and she turns n her heel to leave, tears burning in her eyes.

This time, he doesn't stop her.


	2. It's all smoke and mirrors,

.It's all smoke and mirrors, bows and bowties.

He gets ready for the Cotillion, his head swimming with doubt, confusion in his eyes.

Nevertheless, he straightens his bowtie as he attempts his patented smirk in the mirror. It doesn't look quite right.

--

She smiles to herself as she smoothes back her already smooth hair. She clasps her necklace daintily, as if any piece might break at a sudden moment. She paints her lips a deep red, sighing because she knows that the lipstick wouldn't be smudged at the end of the night.

She catches her reflection in the mirror. Her hair looks dull, her eyes are red, and there are bags underneath them that just don't want to be concealed. Her cheeks are looking a bit too plump for her liking, and her lips are a little too dry.

She slips on her dainty silver gloves, the darling ones her mother had designed especially for her, and runs out of the room before she can go to the bathroom.

--

His limo is waiting for him, and as he slips into the backseat, a witness to too many nights of scotch and faceless women, he can't help but remember the dark-haired beauty who had graced the same backseat not too long ago. Ah, the memories. A tumbler waits expectantly to be filled with his favourite scotch, but he can only remember how she never quite liked the taste of scotch.

He wonders what scotch tastes like on her breath.

He supposes that he'll never know.

--

The car her mother had called for is waiting, the driver opening the door for her as she steps inside carefully, not wanting to wrinkle her dress. She fiddles with the large bow on her shoulder, and plays with the orange cell phone in her hands.

She scrolls down her speed dial list thoughtfully, looking at every name carefully, as if they might be misread, and she would have to start again.

_1.Serena, 2.Mother, 3.Dorota, 4.Kati, 5.Is, 6.Nate_

She idly wonders why Nate's name is last, and then wonders where Chuck's name is. She shakes her head roughly, moving her loose bun ever-so-slightly out of place. She wanted to keep Chuck out, and Nate in, but he kept pounding his way in.

She scrolls down her list farther, reaching the last name.

_0.Chuck._

Of course, he was the only one in her life who didn't need to be ranked. Who was simply there, and never below, never above, the neutral number. Not negative, yet not positive. Somewhere in between.

She exhales heavily, and lets her head fall back into leather that doesn't feel quite as soft against her skin as the leather in Chuck's limo.

--

Chuck smiles secretly as he remembers how furious Nate was when he showed him the footage of Carter going to Blair's. While wrestling with himself on whether or not to go apologize to Blair, he had spotted Carter walking out of Blair's penthouse. A plan had formed in his devious mind and he had simply taken his phone out and taped Carter.

It was like killing two birds with one stone. Nate would hopefully make a scene tonight, be escorted out, and leave Blair to him. Carter, well he would deserve whatever Nate pushed his way. He just hoped that Nate still packed a good punch.

--

Lining up behind Kati, and in front of Serena, Blair's frowned is deepened when Chuck takes his place far down the line, and looks up to smirk at her.

She however, smiles back, but her radiant smile is directed at Nate, something she hopes he notices.

Nate smiles back, before taking his spot beside Carter. He whispers to Carter, trying to be discreet, but Blair strains to hear what is going on. Before she can, however, the conversation has ended, and Nate is looking at her like an adoring puppy again.

This was going to be a long night.

--

"...and Lincoln Center"

Kati walks off as Blair steps up, a joyful smile on her face, as the announcer began her speech.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, daughter of Harold and Eleanor Waldorf." Blair's smile widens as the announcer finishes her speech.

She takes Nate's arm, and smiles, or rather smirks, down at Chuck Bass, and walks away with Nate on her arm.

Later on, they're dancing, and she notices Chuck's eyes on hers, while his date keeps trying to keep his attention on her.

That scheming, conniving ass, she thinks as she finds herself in his arms.

--

He could tell that the little fissure in his heart was not holding up well.

As she turned to smirk at him, he could swear that he felt his heart break a little more.

Ouch.

So, as they dance to music that went out of style ages ago, yet will always be timeless in the Upper East Side, he tries desperately to catch her eye. His date keeps trying to smile at him, to receive some form of attention from him, but he finds himself annoyed by her attention.

He manoeuvres himself, so the next time Blair is twirled around, and they switch partners, his partner (what was her name again? Cassidy? Cassandra?) ending up in the arms of Nate, and Blair looking at him with a look of utter disgust painted on her face.

Oh come on, he couldn't be that bad of a dancer, could he? At least he didn't trip over his feet as Brooklyn had done a few moments ago.

--

Dancing with Chuck Bass was _not_ how she imagined spending her night. However, she would end up with Nate, after a few stanzas, and all would be well.

She just had to keep her eyes away from his piercing ones.

--

"Well you look beautiful, to say in the least"

"I'm sure my _date _would agree."

"I sure hope he does, because I don't think he knows what he's missing"

"Ouch!"

"Shut up, Bass, this night is not about _you_"

"Well, that could be arranged"

"_No,_ it couldn't."

"..."

"Why can't you just leave me alone, Chuck? It's over, over and done. It was doomed from the very beginning, and I'm moving past this. Why can't you?"

"Because, I still know what it's like to be inside you, bringing you to heights you know Nathaniel could never reach,"

Her involuntary gasp is somewhat startled (probably for the way he said it so crudely), and disgusted at the same time.

There must be a God up there somewhere, she thinks, as she finds herself back in Nate's arms. She cuddles closer to him, noticing that the scent of his aftershave is slightly sour, while Chuck's was warm, and enveloping.

Ugh, this was going to be a _very_ long night.

--

She declines a ride home from Nate, she had booked a suite here months ago, and tonight she just wanted some real rest. Nate's eyes ask her if she wants him to stay, and she shakes her head, just the slightest, before giving him a peck on the cheek, and rushing up the marble staircase in as dignified a manner as she can.

She knows he's following her as soon as she reaches the vast marble landing.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me, Chuck."

Her smile is sweet, her words sugar coated with venom.

"You know you would never want me that far away from you. Where, pray tell, is your date?"

"_My date _is on his way home, which is where you should be, or at least in Victrola with some whore."

"Ah, but I'd very much rather be here, without a whore."

"Please, Chuck."

"Come on Blair, we both know that you want this too,"

"Want what? This sick, twisted friends-with benefits thing we've got going on? Because I can think of-"

"It's more than that."

Interrupting her rant with his little remark, they both felt the intimacy of the moment in the worst way possible.

"No Chuck, no, I can't do this anymore."

"I care, Waldorf, can't you see that? I haven't slept with anyone but you in days, and we both know that I don't sleep with the same person twice. I don't buy them diamond necklaces and tell them how sorry I am. I don't look at them the same way that I look at you. Can't you see that, Blair? Can't you see how hard I'm trying to change?"

"_Yes"_

And that's all the encouragement he needs.


End file.
